


They Told You Put Your Blood On Ice (you're not going to make it)

by peachypunk (slashfanatic22)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Awkward boys are awkward, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, grumpy!tyler, hockey player!josh, this is cute and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfanatic22/pseuds/peachypunk
Summary: "Tyler is intriguing. Within the short time Josh has known the guy, it’s almost like he’s been issued a challenge. And Josh loves a challenge"Minor-league hockey player!Josh. Disgruntled ice rink manager!Tyler. You do the math.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by all the photos of the boys wearing hockey jerseys, that one video of them pretending to kiss in hockey helmets, and that one video of Josh jumping down that proves he has hockey butt jiggle
> 
> also shoutout to @marsakat for being the best writing cheerleader!

Josh drops his duffle with a thump onto the familiar rubberized floor. The locker room area is a little outdated, much like the rest of the place, but for the first time since the move, he finally feels at ease. Ice rinks have always relaxed him, though. He’s been skating for almost 15 years and fell in love with hockey when he was only 10. 

He breathes in the chilled air and feels a flutter of excitement in his belly. It’s been too long. It’s off-season for the minor league, so they don’t have real practices, and he hadn’t been able to skate at all during the weeks of moving into his new apartment. Josh drops onto one of the benches that line the wall and pulls out his skates, lacing them up quickly. He wants to get out there and be on the ice for as long as he can.

Josh stuffs his duffel bag into one of the mini lockers and grabs a couple bright orange discs to put out in case he feels like running drills. He pats down his hoodie to make sure he put his keys and wallet away before shutting the door. He grabs his stick and makes his way towards the rink, thumbing the lucky yellow tape around the handle absent-mindedly. 

The whole place has an old-school feel to it, all wood beams and paneling with some dingy bleachers and well-worn flooring. The rink itself is well kept up and modern, though, and that’s all Josh really cares about. He was lucky to find this place anyways. Only twenty minutes from his new apartment and not overly crowded with people? It’s perfect as far as he’s concerned.

Josh steps onto the ice with a smile. He takes a few laps around the rink, weaving in-between the sparse smattering of couples and families that were there for open skate, before he settles in the middle. He lays out some of his orange drill markers and gets to work. He skates up center ice as fast as he can before he turns sharply, spraying ice up as he makes his way back. He snakes his way through the markers and makes a loop near where the net would be before repeating the whole process. He’s so focused that he loses track of time, focusing on the wind rushing past his face and the sound of his blades on the ice, until a voice brings him back to reality. 

“Hey! Hey,  _ Crosby _ !” A young man calls sarcastically from behind the rink’s barrier. Josh bristles and blinks at him, frowning a little, before he points to himself.

“Yeah, you,” The guy says and Josh skates over to him, panting slightly and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Upon getting closer, he can see that the guy is seriously cute. Dark hair and big, dark eyes with pouty lips. Before he can get too distracted, he also spots a nametag on the guy’s shirt. Tyler:  _ Management.  _

Josh clears his throat. “What’s up?” He says, a bit breathless. Tyler gives him a quick once-over. 

“You can’t practice during open skate,” He says cooly. 

“I- What?” Josh asks and the man shrugs. 

“It’s policy. Open skate is for free skating only. No hockey. No figure skating.” Tyler informs him and Josh looks around. There are only about a dozen people there, including himself. Tyler turns to walk away and Josh grips the ledge, leaning over it slightly.

“Wait, wait, wait. Are you- are you  _ serious _ ?” He asks incredulously, eyebrows furrowing. Tyler turns to him again, tilting his head. 

“Yes,” He says, matter-of-factly, “Find somewhere else to practice.” 

Josh gapes at him. The pretty ones are always assholes. “This is the only rink within an hour’s drive,” Josh says and it’s true. Skating is his life- or most of it anyway- he  _ needs _ a rink that’s close by. 

Tyler sighs. “Listen, I can’t let you practice during open skate-” He starts and Josh cuts him off.

“Okay, okay!” Josh holds up his hands in surrender, “But you’ve gotta have rentals right? I can pay for solo ice time,” He says.

Tyler hums. “I don’t know. Our schedule is always changing depending on the season. We have figure skating classes, little league hockey games, competitions-” He trails off and Josh can feel his perfect new set up slipping through his fingers.

“What about after hours?” He asks, desperately, and Tyler blinks at him. “I can pay double what you charge for rental and you won’t ever have to worry about me interfering with your schedule.” He offers. It’s not like he worries about money, between his part-time job and minor league pay, he’s comfortable. But he won’t survive if he doesn’t have access to a rink. It had only been a couple weeks and he was already climbing the walls of his apartment, itching to get back.

Tyler bites his lip, looking deep in thought, before he sighs. “Okay,  _ Crosby _ , you can rent ice time after hours,” He says and Josh feels so relieved he almost wants to hug the man. He sticks a hand out instead. Tyler shakes it, wrinkling his nose at how sweaty it is. 

“My name is Josh, by the way,” Josh says, amusedly, as Tyler wipes his palm on his jeans with a look of disgust. 

“Sure, whatever,” Tyler says flippantly, “Just- come by my office so we can figure a schedule out.” He says. The man doesn’t even wait for Josh to respond before he turns and walks away. Josh shakes his head, hating himself a little for checking Tyler out as he walks toward the hall. At least it’s fitting that such an uptight guy has an ass to match.

Even though Josh wants to keep practicing, he doesn’t think he should press his luck. He gathers up his gear and steps off the ice. He pauses to get off his skates and shove his gear in his locker before he wanders out into the hallway. Tyler conveniently failed to mention  _ where _ exactly his office is, so Josh meanders through the building. Memorabilia from the 70’ and 80’s line the walls and all the little plaques from different little league teams and figure skaters who placed are intermixed with weathered, yellowing newspaper clippings. It all calls back to a time long past and the rink has definitely seen better days.

Around the corner of the lobby is a tiny, cluttered office. There’s a place for a nameplate on the door that is decidedly empty and inside there are stacks of mail, files, and paperwork covering just about every surface. A door on the opposite wall is open slightly and Josh can see behind the counter of the front kiosk. He spies a few cans of Redbull scattered on Tyler’s desk and shelves as well. 

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you- I don’t care! I’m not interested and neither would-” There’s also a Tyler inside the office. He talking angrily into a phone, which seems to be his default at this point, so Josh hovers by the door unnoticed. 

“ _ I’ll _ call  _ you _ . How about that?” Tyler snaps, slamming the phone back into the receiver. He lets out a huge sigh, putting his head in his hands. Josh hesitates before he reaches out and knocks on the door. Tyler’s head whips up and he straightens in his seat. Josh just gives him a smile.

“Oh, right. Hockey.” Tyler says under his breath and gestures for Josh to come in. Josh steps forward. He would sit in the chair across from the desk if it wasn’t covered in paperwork, so he settles for standing. He watches, amusedly, Tyler grumble under his breath and shift around the files on his desk. The man really is unbelievably pretty, even with dark circles under his eyes and agitation in his throat. 

Tyler finally pulls out a notebook with a hum of triumph. “Okay,” He says, dragging his finger across the page, “Right, you can rent four nights a week, maybe five depending on the season,” Tyler says, glancing up at him. He blinks at the tall figure and glances at the chair, before looking back down. “It’s usually $150 an hour,” Tyler says and Josh tries not to let the surprise show on his face. He’s rented ice time before and he’s never seen it that cheap. 

Tyler clears his throat. “So, because it’s after hours and we’ll have to keep the lights and everything on for you, it’ll be $300 an hour,” Tyler says pointedly. Josh nods.

“Sounds good, man. Where do I sign?” He tries to lighten the mood, but Tyler is already looking away again, reaching for a piece of paper. Josh straightens up a bit and shifts on his feet. He’s usually  _ good  _ with people, but Tyler- Tyler is intriguing. Within the short time Josh has known the guy, it’s almost like he’s been issued a challenge. And Josh  _ loves _ a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple weeks, Josh settles into something of a routine. He works at the university health center as a fitness & wellness coordinator for their summer programs. It’s a job he was lucky enough to land while he was a student and they’ve kept him on every year since. It doesn’t pay much, but it matches the off-season and the work isn’t terrible, so he can’t complain.

Every once in a while, he’ll wander the new city he’s moved to, trying to explore while he’s actually at home and not on the road for games. Occasionally, he’ll meet up with a couple of teammates or old college friends to hang out, but for the most part, summer becomes a steady rhythm of work, ice, sleep.

The new rink is quickly becoming like a second home. It’s incredible having the whole place to himself at night, even if it does come with an irritable Tyler. Speaking of which, he’s had no luck in trying to connect with the guy. The man seems to be constantly working. Whenever Josh gets there, Tyler is bent over something, writing furiously, either behind the front kiosk or in his office with the door open so he can see into the lobby. He’s usually still there by the time Josh leaves as well and Josh is half convinced that Tyler _sleeps_ in his office.

Josh will say hi as he passes the front desk or tries to make small talk and joke around if Tyler doesn’t seem too busy, but the dude just _refuses_ to loosen up. He’ll just grumble something under his breath like, “Whatever, _Yzerman_ ,” or wave him off angrily if he’s on the phone. He’s just so grumpy all the time. It just makes Josh want to befriend him even more.

One day, Josh gets off work early and, after bumming around his apartment for a while, decides to just head to the rink. He figures he might be able to get some extra practice time in without Tyler really noticing. It kind of makes him feel like a scumbag since the rink is already super cheap, but Tyler is an asshole who doesn’t pay attention, so who’s fault would it really be? Josh doesn’t stop to think about it too much. He just changes into his workout clothes, grabs a hoodie, and leaves.

There are a few cars in the parking lot when he pulls into his regular spot. It’s usually vacant by the time Josh arrives, so he just shoulders his gear and heads towards the door, intrigued. He knows, logically, that other things are scheduled here during the day, but it’s so easy to forget when he’s here alone at night.

It’s pretty quiet when he walks into the lobby. Tyler isn’t behind the front desk kiosk and Josh leans across the counter, trying to be casual as he peers into Tyler’s office, but that seems empty as well. He even glances down the hall but there’s no sign of the man. Josh’s hums and he hefts his bag onto his shoulder, continuing towards the locker room area.

Faint music and the sound of skates across ice become more pronounced the closer he gets. By the time he drops his bag, he can hear children's playful shrieks and peals of laughter. It’s almost contagious. He can’t help but smile as he throws on his hoodie and peeks out to see what’s happening on the ice.

There’s a short line of tiny skaters, helmets in place and all dressed in brightly colored snowpants and winter coats, following their grown-up instructor through a simple maze of cones. It’s a Tiny Tots class, one of the learn-to-skate programs for young kids, it _has_ to be. The kids can’t be much older than 5 or 6. Some of them have a parent skating next to them, while others are on their own, focused intensely on the ice in front of them as their parents watch from the bleachers. It’s adorable.

Josh is about to go back to putting on his skates, when one of the little girls lets out a shriek and takes a pretty hard spill right behind the instructor. Josh winces as she starts to wail, but the instructor scoops her up instantly, turning to say something to the parents and children on the ice. Josh’s jaw drops. The instructor is _Tyler_.

Josh swears his heart skips a beat. Tyler is actually _smiling_ , talking to the little girl in his arms as he waves down her mom, and Josh can’t believe it. The man that skates in soft circles while reassuring a child that her mom will be there soon _cannot_ be the same man who rolls his eyes and bites out scathing comments.

Josh’s feet are moving before he even realizes it, carrying him down to the rink. He watches as Tyler hands off the, mostly calmed down, girl to her mom. The woman nods at him in thanks and carries her daughter off the ice. Tyler takes a deep breath and skates over to where his Redbull is perched on the ledge, taking a swig as he watches his little class.

“I didn’t know you actually taught here,” Josh’s voice comes from behind him, making Tyler start. He whips around, coughing a bit as he chokes on his energy drink.

“Jesus Christ! What are _you_ doing here?” Tyler says, voice ragged as he glares at Josh, slamming his Redbull back down on the barrier. The hockey player just gives him a smile and shrugs. Tyler is kind of cute when he’s angry.

“I got off work early. Thought I’d swing by,” Josh says, casually glancing around with a smile. “I remember when I started taking lessons like this,” He says fondly. Tyler just shakes his head tiredly.

“Look, _Osgood_ ,” Tyler starts and Josh blinks, frowning a bit at the name.

“I’m not a goalie,” He says flatly, but Tyler talks over him.

“You can’t be here in the middle of a kids’ skate class,” Tyler says and Josh rolls his eyes.

“There’s, what, fifteen minutes left?” He teases, but Tyler gives him a look. “Okay, okay!” Josh says, raising his hands in surrender, “I’ll disappear until all the kiddies leave. Will that make you happy?” He asks sarcastically, shooting Tyler a smile.

Tyler tilts his head a little, narrowing his eyes at Josh. “Yes,” Tyler says bluntly and then turns and skates back towards his class. Josh watches him go, mouth agape, before he shakes his head and smiles to himself. Tyler is such a weird guy. Pretty, but weird.

Josh stays true to his word and makes his way back to the locker room. He pulls out his gear and laces up his skates, trying to figure out what to do to kill another ten minutes or so. It will probably involve hitting up the super old vending machines in the lobby that will, presumably, just steal his cash. It may _also_ involve stealing glances out onto the ice rink, but nobody has to know that.

* * *

The days go by slowly, one hot summer day melting into the next, and one night, Josh finds himself in a bar, complaining about Tyler to some friends from college.

“And he’s just so fucking grumpy all the time! Like, I want to just sit him down and make him chill out,” Josh says animatedly and takes a sip of beer. Brendon exchanges a look with Spencer and laughs. Debby just shakes her head.

“You’ve been talking about this Tyler guy for like five minutes straight, Jay,” She says and Spencer nods.

“Yeah, do you have a crush on him or something?” He asks, watching Josh for a reaction with his piercing blue eyes. Josh can feel his face getting warm. It must be the alcohol.

“What?” He sputters and Brendon laughs again, shaking his head.

“No, no. He doesn’t have a crush. Josh just wants to fuck the guy,” He says, dodging Josh’s swat as he takes a long drink from his bottle.

“No, I don’t” Josh insists, but Debby tilts her head consideringly. She stirs her drink absentmindedly with the straw.

“You haven’t gotten laid in a _while_ ,” She points out. Spencer and Brendon both nod sagely.

“I hate all of you. Why has this turned into a conversation about my sex life?” Josh says as he sits back with a huff. He takes another swig, focusing on his drink and absolutely _not_ on the possibility of himself and Tyler having sex.

“I’m just saying,” Debby trails off and Spencer hums.

“Yeah, when was the last time you got laid anyway?” He asks. Josh opens his mouth but before he can respond, Spencer adds, “That wasn’t with a puckbunny.”

Josh shoots a glare at him. “I don’t sleep with puckbunnies.” He grits out.

“Not anymore” Debby says pointedly, making Spencer snort. “Not since he switched to Tinder,” She teases, blinking at Josh innocently when he decides to glare at her instead.

“And Grindr” Brendon adds, gesturing with his beer bottle.

“Okay! Yes, I think the dude is hot!” Josh admits, shooting up from his slouched position to lean against the table. “Can we _please_ talk about something else?” He says. Brendon rolls his eyes.

“We were just curious, dude,” He says before finishing off his beer in a long pull. “Anybody else want another round?” Brendon asks as he gets up from the table, stretching a little. Josh shakes his head, sitting back in his seat again, as Debby also declines. Spencer, though, stands up and wraps an arm around Brendon’s waist. Debby watches them walk back to the bar together.

“I still can’t believe they got over themselves and finally started dating,” She says. Josh just hums, picking at his bottle’s label. Debby turns back to him. She lets the silence wash over them for a few moments before she breaks it.

“You know,” She says, leaning towards him. “We were teasing you, but you _could_ try to date this Tyler guy,” She offers and Josh pushes out a breath.

“I don’t-” He says, shaking his head, “We’re not even on each other’s radar.”

“It sounds like he’s on yours,” Debby says, shrugging as she takes a sip of her drink.

Josh laughs. “Yeah, well, it’s kinda hard to date a guy who I’m pretty sure hates me,” He says and Debby smacks his arm.

“No one hates you! It’s almost impossible- you’re too nice,” She tells him and Josh rolls his eyes.

“I don’t have time to date anyway,” He tells her, “Between my job and practice and-” Josh starts but Debby cuts him off.

“You always say that!” She insists, drumming her nails on table, “You haven’t been in anything serious since-” This time Josh cuts her off with a groan.

“Ashley has _nothing_ to do with this, okay?” He says, “I just want to get through this summer with enough ice time so that I have a chance at being a starter next season,” He says and Debby gives him a knowing look.

“Aw, and you can’t fuck the pretty guy at the rink while you’re at it?” She teases, pouting dramatically at him. Josh puts his head in his hands.

“You’re insufferable,” He tells her, but he can’t even hide the grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

“And you’re a dumbass.” She states, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh’s fingers tap rapidly against his hip. He’s standing in front of shiny glass doors and full of indecision. He pulled into a gas station on his way to the rink after his gas light had dinged at him angrily. Josh had run inside to grab a Gatorade, but now he’s standing, fidgeting, in front of the rows and rows of energy drinks. 

It shouldn’t be a big deal. It’s  _ not _ a big deal. It doesn’t mean anything. So then why does his heart feel like it’s about to beat out of his chest as he stares at the cans of Red Bull? 

He doesn’t know how long he stands there, lost in his own thoughts, before a polite voice startles him back to reality. Josh clears his throat and steps aside so the woman can pass by. He rubs the back of his neck before he finally grabs the door handle and pulls, quickly reaching inside to grab a can before he can second guess himself. He determinedly does not think about  _ anything _ as he pays for his things and leaves. 

Tyler is behind the front desk when Josh walks through the door. He doesn’t so much as glance up at Josh, too busy perched over a laptop and some paperwork to notice him. He’s dressed more casually today; a big sweatshirt instead of his usual all-business polo. It makes Tyler look softer somehow, like his edges aren’t as sharp. Josh clears his throat.

“Hey,” He says, putting the Red Bull on the counter with a dull thunk. Tyler finally looks up at that, glancing between the energy drink and Josh with furrowed brows. He looks tired, dark circles permanently affixed to his face. Josh shifts on his feet. 

“Yeah, so, there was a, um, sale at 7/11 and I figured, you know-,” He trails off, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Tyler just keeps staring at him. “-you might want it?” Josh finishes lamely. Tyler gives him a look with an unreadable expression before he inclines his head a little. 

“Thanks,” He murmurs, reaching out and grabbing the drink. Josh’s chest feels so tight it may burst.

“Cool, cool, cool,” Josh says, knocking on the counter before he pushes himself away from it. Tyler blinks at him and glances back down at his computer. Josh has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. 

“I’ll just, uh-” He gestures towards the rink and Tyler just gives him another nod, watching him back away from the counter slowly. Josh waits until he’s around the corner to let himself smile. It grows even wider, and he may have even done a celly, when he hears the pop and hiss of the can being opened.

The Red Bull offering seems to have broken the ice between them somewhat. Tyler doesn’t ignore him as much; nodding to him in acknowledgment if they cross paths. Sometimes, he’ll actually respond when Josh stops to say hello on the way in. It’s usually short and clipped, but it’s a total win as far as Josh is concerned.

Josh’s game is getting better too. He’s been keeping track; timing himself and stuff like that. He’s getting faster at drills and more accurate taking shots on goal. A starter position is seeming more and more like a possibility next season. 

And it’s because he  _ knows _ he’s gotten better that he doesn’t feel as guilty about taking a week off. He doesn’t necessarily  _ want _ to take a break from the training schedule he’s made for himself, but overseeing a week-long fitness retreat means he just doesn’t have the time. The tiresome retreat combined with celebrating his teammate, Brad’s, birthday on Friday means the weekend will be out for practice time too. Nursing a hangover on skates is never a good idea and he doesn’t think Tyler would react too well to him throwing up on the ice.

* * *

The club is  _ loud _ . It’s not as loud as the first one they were at, but still.  _ Loud _ . It almost makes Josh want to cover his ears, but he’s just past the point of tipsy to really do anything about it.

“Dunzy!” Heaton calls to him and pushes another shot in his hand. Josh shakes his head, smiling, as they clink glasses together. 

“Happy Birthday,” Josh yells to him. It’s probably the hundredth time he’s said it tonight, but it still makes Brad and the other guys cheers happily. They throw back the shots and Josh can’t even feel the burn anymore. He’s so fucked.

“I’m so fucked, Heeds,” Josh tells the goalie and Brad just slaps him on the back.

“Good! You’re supposed to get fucked up on my birthday. Just don’t get naked like last year.” He warns, words slurring together slightly. Josh snorts and pushes at him.

“Shut up!” He says, laughing. He barely even remembers the party last year, but the guys always make sure to remind him. With photographic evidence. He hopes they never try to blackmail him one day.

A buzzing in his pocket makes Josh frown. He looks down at it before he realizes it’s his phone and he fumbles to get it out, answering without even looking. 

“Hello?” Josh says loudly and then frowns when the voice on the other end comes through all muffled. “Hold on, hold on. I can’t hear, gimme a second,” He says, stepping away from the loud music and people. He heads down a hall with restrooms and out a side door that spills out into the alley.

“Okay, I can hear now,” Josh says into the phone. It’s cooler now that it’s dark out and the music is still thumping behind him, muffled in the background.

“Is this...Josh?” The voice on the other end says. Josh frowns. He knows that voice, but his mind is a few shots too deep to decide who it is. He leans against the brick wall of the building.

“Yes?” He says.

“This is Tyler. Tyler from Vessel Skating,” The man says and Josh’s heart skips a beat.

“Tyler!” He says, smiling to himself, “I  _ knew _ you knew my real name!” There’s a pause on the other end before Tyler speaks again.

“Yeah. Uh, listen, I was just calling, um….you paid for rental time this week and never showed up,” Tyler says and Josh groans.

“Oh! Oh,  _ fuck _ , I’m sorry.” Josh says, leaning his head back as he talks. He can just barely make out the stars in the sky. “I was so busy this week- I was gonna call and let you know, but then there was a fucking fiasco during mid-morning yoga and Heeds gave me alcohol and-” Josh cuts off when Tyler laughs. It’s a beautiful laugh. It sounds like the twinkling of the stars. Josh shakes his head. He’s  _ so _ drunk. 

“Right, I got it,” Tyler tells him, sounding amused and it makes Josh feel warm all over. He made Tyler  _ laugh _ .

“Hey, were you calling ‘cause you missed me?” Josh teases and the line is dead silent before Tyler huffs.

“No.” He says and Josh hums.

“No, I think you don’t hate me anymore and you called ‘cause you miss me,” Josh insists. His words are starting to slur together. Tyler makes a sound on the other end.

“I called to make sure you weren’t canceling all of your ice time,” Tyler tells him matter-of-factly and Josh pouts even though Tyler isn’t there.

“No, I like the rink,” Josh says. “It’s nice. You’re nice.” He mumbles. There’s a muffled shout by the door and one of his teammates nearly stumbles out into the alleyway.

“There you are, Dunzy!” He says, “You’re missing out, dude, come on!” Josh waves him off haphazardly.

“Fuck, I gotta go. I’ll see you next week, probably,” Josh slurs into the phone and there’s that laugh again. His heart can’t take that  _ laugh _ . 

“Okay, Josh,” Tyler says and Josh can  _ see _ Tyler rolling his eyes.

“M’not that drunk. I just sound like it. Promise.” Josh says quickly.

“ _ Okay _ , Josh. Bye.” Tyler says amusedly. Josh smiles at the tone. He wants to make Tyler smile and laugh and sound like that all the time.

“Kay. I…” Josh hesitates and doesn’t finish, “Bye, Tyler. See you next week.” He says instead and hangs up quickly. He pushes all the things he wanted to say, the things he almost  _ did _ say, out of his mind. He shoves his phone back in his pocket and twists back towards his teammate.

“I need a drink,” Josh says determinedly, pointing at him, and the guy laughs and throws an arm around him.

“That’s my boy, Dunzy!”


	4. Chapter 4

Josh walks through the front doors of the rink, belly flipping with nerves. He knows he talked to Tyler on the phone when he was at Heaton’s party. He can remember Tyler’s laugh, but he cannot remember for the life of him what he said. Josh picks at the tab of a still cold Red Bull can. Hopefully, Tyler will accept it as an apology for any stupid shit he said to him. Josh just prays it wasn’t too bad.

Josh walks up to the front desk, but it’s decidedly empty. He frowns and pokes his head over the counter. He can just make out the door to Tyler’s office in the back. It’s usually open for Tyler to bustle in and out of, but tonight it’s closed. Josh drums his fingers on the energy drink can. He should probably just leave it on the counter with a note if Tyler is so busy that he’s closed off in his office. 

Instead, Josh drops his heavy gear at the desk and makes his way around the corner, looking down the hallway for the main door to Tyler’s office. He’d been there once before, when he and Tyler first worked out the after-hours practice time, but the hallway is dark this time. Only a light at the end of the hall is on and Josh is starting to feel slightly on edge. 

He passes by some memorabilia on the wall and knows he’s close to Tyler’s office. He continues down the hall and finally spots the doorway. There’s a big chunk of newspaper clippings missing from the middle of the wall on his left, but he barely notices, too preoccupied with peering into the open door. The sight makes his belly flip again, but this time it isn’t nerves.

Tyler is asleep. He’s curled up in his chair, manila folder on his chest and pen held loosely between his fingers, with his face buried into the hood of his sweatshirt. It’s  _ adorable _ . Josh just stares for a moment, taking the image in, before he realizes just how creepy he’s being. He clears his throat and knocks on the door, wincing when Tyler jerks awake. He probably should have let the man sleep.

Tyler rights himself in his chair haphazardly, rubbing his eyes as he looks around, bleary and doe-eyed. 

“Hey, sorry, I should-” Josh says, taking a step into the room. Tyler grunts and shakes his head.

“I didn’t mean to...,” Tyler trails off, voice thick and raspy with sleep. He looks up at Josh, eyes glassy and dark, and Josh swallows hard. Tyler’s hair is sticking up in every direction and one of his cheeks has a pink splotch from where he rested his head. There’s a certain softness to him and Josh is in  _ way _ over his head. 

“If you’re here, it must be, like, eight, right?” Tyler asks, stretching his arms above his head in a way that makes his hoodie rise up and expose a strip of smooth, tanned skin. Josh can only nod dumbly.

Tyler hums and reaches back down to grab one of his folders before he pauses. “What’s that?” He asks, gesturing to Josh’s hand. Josh blinks and looks down. The shiny can of Red Bull is still gripped tight in his hand and he remembers why he came to Tyler’s office in the first place.

“Oh!” Josh says and places the can on Tyler’s desk, “It’s for you, I mean, if you want it.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck, “I figured I should probably try and make up for whatever dumb shit I said when I was drunk.” He says, “And for not letting you know I wouldn’t be here last week. I didn’t mean to, like, make you wait up late here,” Josh adds. 

Tyler tilts his head and gives him an odd look as he grabs the energy drink. “You were- fine,” He settles on and then adds, “And I’m here late most nights anyways.” 

Josh nearly sags in relief. “I can kind of tell,” He jokes, gesturing around him, “You must have had a long weekend too,” He says and Tyler hums, cracking open the Red Bull. 

“Not as fun as yours sounded,” He says dryly, taking a swig. Josh blinks. Was that a joke? Josh can’t really tell but he laughs a little anyways. 

“Yeah,” He agrees and then clears his throat, “I’ll let you get back to work then,” He says, pointing towards the door. 

Tyler nods. “Thanks for the Red Bull,” He says and Josh smiles at him.

“No problem,” He says. Josh turns to leave when a piece of brightly colored paper on the corner of Tyler’s desk catches his eye. He can make out his minor league’s  **RAB** logo on the side and Josh huffs out a laugh. 

“Hey, I thought you didn’t like hockey?” Josh asks, glancing up to give Tyler a confused smile. Tyler looks up from his paperwork and frowns before his gaze travels to the minor league flyer. His eyes widen a little before his face goes blank. He shrugs and reaches over, grabbing the paper before Josh can get a good look. 

“I never said I didn’t,” Tyler says dismissively, pink dusting his cheekbones as he tosses the paper on top of one of the endless piles. Josh is  _ pretty _ sure that flyer has some game dates and maybe how to get a hold of the season’s roster.  _ Interesting _ . 

Tyler clears his throat, sitting stiffly in his seat. “Can I get back to my work now?” He asks pointedly. Josh glances between Tyler and the flyer a couple more times.

“Sure,” Josh says lightly and smiles at him. He walks out of the office feeling oddly smug and that night he had his best drill times of the whole summer.

* * *

A couple weeks pass by and Josh is at the rink early again. His leg bounces in time to the car radio as he taps nervously on the steering wheel. His stomach has him twisted up in knots and he can’t bring himself to cross the parking lot. Not yet. 

This is all Debby’s fault. Debby and Brendon and every other one of his so-called friends who told him to just get on with it already. After the office-sleeping incident, he and Tyler were way more friendly the last couple of weeks. They’re even bordering on that maybe friends, maybe flirting line that Josh never knows how to navigate. He just knows that Tyler  _ might _ be flirting back and the thought makes his stomach fill with butterflies. 

However, ever since he told Debby of said office incident, she’s been on his case. Telling him to ‘just fucking bite the bullet and ask the guy out already!’ for days now. Which leads him to today. Right now. Sitting in his car at the rink as he nervously runs his hands through his hair. 

Josh lets out a huge sigh. He’s making too big a deal out of this. He hasn’t even decided  _ if _ he’s going to ask Tyler out and yet here he is, hiding away in his car. It’s pretty pathetic if you ask him. He rolls his eyes at himself and finally opens the car door. He just wants to skate. Skating will help. At the very least, it will clear his mind and he can decide where to go from there. 

Josh is pretty steady by the time he’s in the building and laced up. After so many games, the routine of getting ready has become something that centers him. It brings him back to the here and now when he’s too lost in his head. Josh stretches and cracks his neck. He’s been way too stressed about work and Tyler and everything this week. He can’t wait to get out on the ice and just get it all out.

From the sound of it, though, Josh will have to wait until his 8 o’clock time before he can skate. There’s only about ten minutes to the hour, but he can still hear the hiss of skates across the ice. He figures he might as well go chill in the stands and he wanders out of the locker room.

There are a few skaters on the ice. They’re a little older, maybe teenagers, but they still look pretty small to Josh. As he gets closer, he can make out Tyler on the ice with them and his heart thumps loudly in his chest. Tyler seems to be teaching again. He’s talking and pointing a lot anyway. Just as Josh is settling on the bleachers, Tyler does some kind of spin on one skate that has Josh’s eyes widening. He’s only ever seen Tyler teach the toddlers. He didn’t know the man could actually  _ skate _ . 

Tyler completes his spin with finesse and immediately starts talking to his teenage students, pointing at something on the ice. Josh doesn’t know how to process this. He just watches blankly as the students attempt their own spins. 

A tall, blonde woman skates over to Tyler and whispers something in his ear. Then, all of the sudden, Tyler is staring directly at him. It shoots down his spine like lightning, making him shiver. Josh swallows hard and then grins, giving him a little wave. He watches Tyler say something to the woman and then skates toward him. Josh hates how his heart skips a beat. 

Tyler skates right up to the ledge and leans against it. “What are you doing here,  _ Ovechkin _ ?” He asks, sounding amused. Josh shrugs. He’s a little distracted by how  _ pretty _ Tyler looks; his cheeks flushed pink and his hair a little mussed and his eyes all big and dark from skating.

“You never told me you could actually skate,” Josh finally chokes out. Tyler lifts an eyebrow, but there’s a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Josh clears his throat. “I’m just waiting to get on the ice.” He says, trying hard to sound casual. 

“This is a private lesson,” Tyler tells him and Josh makes a noise.

“You guys are almost done!” He protests, “I’m not even doing anything.” Tyler stares at him and Josh gives him a pout, sticking out his bottom lip dramatically. It makes Tyler roll his eyes, but he’s smiling. It sends fire shooting through Josh’s veins, making him blush and, damn, he  _ really _ needs to get a handle on this whole ‘having a crush’ business.

“Fine, whatever,” Tyler says, shaking his head as he pushes off the ledge, “Just don’t do anything weird.” He adds and then he’s skating away again. Josh watches him go, fully checking his ass out with no shame.

“Hi,” A voice nearby makes him start. Josh looks over to see the woman from before leaning against the rink’s ledge. She smiles at him and Josh gets a little tongue-tied. She’s gorgeous up close, all long lean legs and bright blue eyes with blonde hair tied up in a messy bun.

“Hi,” He finally manages to get out. Her smile grows wider.

“You must be Josh,” She says, “I’m Jenna. I’ve heard a lot about you.” She says and Josh nearly does a double take. 

“I, uh, yeah?” He asks, heart racing as hope swells in his chest. If she knows about him, it  _ has _ to be from Tyler. Which means Tyler has talked about him to other people. He doesn’t know the context, but if Jenna came up to him, it must be good, right? Maybe Josh  _ does _ have a shot at asking him out.

“Mhm,” Jenna hums, “Tyler is kind of a stubborn guy,” She says, looking back at the man in question and Josh follows her gaze, “Me and him have…” Jenna keeps talking, but Josh is no longer listening. He’s too entranced by the way Tyler’s whole face lights up when he laughs and the way Tyler bites his lip before he speaks. The way he glides across the ice and glances at Josh from across the ice. How their eyes lock for an electric moment before Tyler looks away.

“...’re partners.” Jenna’s voice finally breaks through to Josh again and his head snaps up. He must have heard wrong, but there’s a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Partners?” Josh repeats. His whole body is starting to go numb. Jenna gives him a little smile and all it does is make his heart sink.

“Yeah, I mean, Tyler can be an asshole sometimes, but you gotta love him,” She says, glancing back at Tyler again, unaware of the implosion happening beside her. “Oh, I’m being waved at, so I  _ guess _ I should get back to coaching,” Jenna jokes lightly. “It was nice to meet you Josh,” She says and, just like that, she’s gone again. 

Josh stares blankly at the paneling in front of him. It’s all he can do. It feels like someone took his heart and popped it like it was a balloon.

The world is crashing down around him. 

And he is such a fucking  _ idiot _ .


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m a dumbass,” Josh sighs, his head pillowed in Debby’s lap as she plays with his hair. He doesn’t really know how he got here. He just remembers grabbing his gear and exiting the rink in a blur and then he was at her front door.

“Hey,” She says, tugging on his hair a little, “Only _ I  _ can call you that.” She says and Josh looks up at her.

“It’s true though,” He insists, “I didn’t even know if he was single, so of course he has a hot girlfriend!” Josh says, “No, I was just going to go in, guns blazing, and just ask him out? I didn’t even know if he was gay!” Josh says miserably, “I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking!” 

“You were thinking-” Debby says softly, “-that maybe the hot guy at the rink was single and into you. That isn’t that far-fetched.” She tells him, carding her fingers through his hair. Josh makes an unhappy noise and lets the silence invade the space around them. 

“There will be other guys. Or girls.” Debby reassures him quietly, “You  _ are _ kind of a bisexual disaster,” She teases and Josh groans, twisting to sit up.

“I just- How am I gonna go back there to practice?” Josh says and Debby frowns at him.

“What do you mean?” She asks. Josh runs a hand through his hair.

“It’s going to be so awkward!” He says and Debby just rolls her eyes.

“Awkward for  _ you _ .” She reminds him, poking him in the chest, “It’s not like you actually asked him out or anything. Tyler probably doesn’t even know you have a crush on him.”

Josh groans and flops back onto the couch. He throws an arm across his face, eyes hidden in the crook of his elbow. “I just wanted a place to practice,” He complains. There’s a rustle of fabric next to him and then a warm weight settles over him. 

“I know, Jay,” Debby says sympathetically, resting her chin on his chest. After a few moments, Josh lifts his arm and puts it around her waist instead. He’s so lucky to have her as a best friend. 

“So,” Josh says after a comfortable silence, “How are things on the lesbian front?” He asks and Debby laughs.

“ _ Don’t _ . Ask.” She says, shaking her head and giggling into his chest. It makes Josh start to laugh too. The whole thing with Tyler was disappointing, ironically  _ crushing _ in the moment, but, at the end of the day, Josh knows he’ll be fine. As long as he has his friends, he’ll be fine.

* * *

The next couple of weeks pass slowly. Things at the rink are awkward and stilted. Josh is still nice to Tyler, obviously, but he doesn’t make as much effort to talk to the man. He’s just too embarrassed at this point. Tyler picks up on it right away, an unexplainable expression on his face the first time Josh just says hello and continues right on past him. After Josh doesn’t stop to talk to him the next few days, Tyler reverts back to ignoring Josh’s existence. He’s barely at the front desk when Josh comes in anymore. 

It stings a little. That it’s so easy for Tyler to forget about him, about the friendship they were starting to form, but it also makes things easier. Josh can just get on the ice and skate without distraction. His long days of work are followed by long days of practice and he wakes up with aching muscles more times than he can count. It’s exhausting.

One night, Josh gets to the rink a little later than usual. He had been swamped at work and then got stuck in traffic and he’s ready to get a good practice  _ in _ and all his frustration  _ out _ . Josh passes by the vacant front desk without a second glance, it’s emptiness is typical now, and heads to the locker room. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do next post-season. He likes this rink, even if it is a little old and run down, but he doesn’t know if he can handle being around Tyler for a whole summer again. He wishes he could shut his stupid brain off so they could go back to being  _ almost _ friends.

Josh shakes his head, dropping his gear bag on the ground as he rolls his shoulders. He doesn’t have time to bemoan his situation. He’s got work to do. Josh laces up quickly and then cocks his head. He swears he can hear the hiss of skates on ice. He frowns and grabs his stick, fiddling with the tape at the end, before he stalks out of the locker room. 

A lone skater is on the ice and Josh sighs internally. He really doesn’t want to have to argue with someone over ice time. He squares his shoulders and makes his way down, but it isn’t until he’s nearly at the rink’s barrier that he realizes who is skating. 

It’s  _ Tyler _ . 

Josh’s eyebrows early go into his hairline and his feet slow until he’s just standing near the ledge, watching in awe as the other man glides across the ice gracefully. It’s as if Tyler is in his own world, weaving across the ice in quick bursts and turns. It’s beautiful. Josh has never really gotten figure skating, but Tyler? He makes it  _ beautiful _ . And painful.

Josh can see fire behind the outstretched arms and sharp elbows, like there’s anger behind every single gesture Tyler makes. Josh’s chest aches a little. Even doing this, Tyler seems so full of rage. Josh watches, not even daring to breathe, as he does a complicated spin, teeth bared and eyes flashing. Tyler looks like a wounded animal, expression so raw and pained, that Josh’s heart tugs painfully. 

Something in the back of Josh’s head tells him he should probably leave, that this is some private moment he isn’t meant to see, but his feet stay rooted to floor. He can’t take his eyes off of the man skating in front of him. Tyler skates a long stretch, skates gliding over the ice as if they were merely an extension of him. He builds up speed and then, in the blink of an eye, Tyler twists, toes the ice and jumps. 

Josh’s jaw _ drops _ . 

Tyler’s arms cross over his chest as he spins, gaining incredible speed and height in the air, and for a small moment, Tyler looks at peace. At the last second, his arms shoot back out and Tyler lands on one skate, gliding backwards smoothly. 

“Woah,” Josh’s voice cuts through the sound of silence in the rink and he grimaces, regretting it immediately. He didn’t mean to say  _ anything _ . Tyler whips around, chest heaving as he looks out at the bleachers frantically. His cheeks are bright pink from exertion and his hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat. Once he spots Josh, it’s like something in him  _ breaks _ . 

Tyler scrubs a hand over his face. “Of course it’s _ you _ ,” He says, sounding oddly defeated. He’s completely still for a moment before he takes a deep, shuddering breath and skates towards the side exit.

“That was incredible,” Josh enthuses, taking a step back to allow Tyler room to get off the ice, “I mean, I knew you could skate, but not like  _ that _ !”

“Right,” Tyler says shakily, firmly  _ not _ looking at Josh. He kneels down to unlace his skates, lines of tension stretching over his shoulders and back. Tyler’s movements are jerky as he messes with the knots, but Josh presses on.

“Were you- were you a pro at one point or something, because that was...” Josh cuts himself off, watching with wide eyes as Tyler shoves off his skates roughly and stands up. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Tyler says bitterly, pushing past him. Josh can see that Tyler’s eyes are wet and glassy. He swallows hard.

“Hey, wait,” Josh says, “Are you- What’s wrong?” He asks. “Is it because I interrupted? Because I can leave if you want me to,” Josh offers. He  _ knows _ what strong emotion can feel like out there. How the ice can be a place for you to let it all out and then let it put you back together piece by piece. 

Tyler just shakes his head. He still won’t look at Josh. “It’s  _ nothing _ ,” He bites out. His hands are shaking. Josh blinks at him incredulously.

“It’s obviously not nothing,” Josh insists, “You look like you’re about to cry, man, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“Everything!” Tyler explodes, looking at Josh with burning eyes. “Everything is wrong okay? My life is a mess and you-” Tyler cuts himself off as his breath hitches. He swallows and takes in a couple of deep breaths. “You just go on and have your practice and leave me  _ alone _ .” He says coldly, turning on his heel. Tyler stomps out of the arena, letting the door bang loudly behind him on the way out.

Josh watches him go in shock, mind reeling, and now he has a decision to make. Silence unfurls around him, filling the room. It’s deafening. He really should practice. Tyler clearly doesn’t want anything to do with him. 

Josh looks out over the ice, a familiar gnawing in his stomach. It would be easier to just leave. He’s done it before. Let himself just zone out for a while and let Tyler be alone like he so desperately wants. Josh closes his eyes. He can clearly see pain in Tyler’s eyes while he was skating, the way he was so angry at the ice, the look of desperation when he locked eyes with Josh. 

“Fuck,” Josh sighs and rubs a hand over his face. He can’t do this right now. 

Josh makes his decision. He leans against the wall and toes off his skates. He grabs them and makes his way to the locker room, stuffing them in his bag. He slips his sneakers back on, feeling for his keys in the side pocket of his jacket. And then Josh does what he’s good at. 

He leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

Twenty minutes later, Josh is standing just outside Tyler’s office door. He has two cardboard cups from the closest coffee place clutched in his hands. He doesn’t know if this is the right decision, but he knows what his gut is telling him. 

Debby and, hell, even Brendon have shown up at his doorstep more times than he can count when shit got tough. They’re friends and they take care of each other. Josh doesn’t know how Tyler will react, he doesn’t even know why he’s doing this in the first place, but he gets the sense that Tyler doesn’t have many friends who will step up to bat for him. Josh may not be good for much, but he can be that friend. If Tyler lets him anyway.

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, pushing it open as he does. Tyler has changed into his hoodie and is perched in his office chair, staring at paperwork in front of him with a blank expression. He looks up slowly, eyes red-rimmed as he blinks at Josh in confusion. Josh clears his throat.

“You can tell me to fuck off if you want-,” Josh starts, “-but I thought you could use something warm.” Josh says, gesturing with one of the cups before he sets it on the corner of Tyler’s desk. Tyler’s eyes track his movements slowly. He looks so tired. Josh rubs the back of his neck. 

“It’s just tea. It’s supposed to help you feel better and shit,” Josh adds.

Tyler looks between Josh and the cup. “Why are you so nice to me?” Tyler finally asks, voice raspy and hoarse. Josh blinks in surprise. That was not the response he had been expecting.

“Uh, I don’t know. We- I thought we were starting to be friends,” He says weakly. A myriad of emotions flash across Tyler’s face before he reaches out and grabs the cup. With that simple gesture, it’s like the tension in the room dissolves, leaving just awkward silence in its wake.

“Thanks,” Tyler says softly. Josh nods, shifting his weight. He takes a drink from his cup and grunts as it burns the roof of his mouth. The silence stretches out between them as Tyler blows on the tea to cool it down. He hasn’t asked Josh to leave yet, so Josh decides to say fuck it, and take action. He grabs a stack of folders off of the other chair and sets them on the floor, then drags the chair closer to Tyler’s. 

“Look,” Josh says, sitting near the edge of the desk, “What you put out on the ice earlier? I’ve  _ felt _ that.” He says and Tyler looks at him, intensity burning in his eyes. Josh swallows. “Maybe not  _ exactly  _ but-” He sighs and rolls the cup between his palms, “-in my junior year of college, my long-time girlfriend dumped me two days before a playoff game,” Josh says in a rush of breath. “I played like shit in front of scouts and recruiters and everything.” He says and then breathes out a laugh, “Not that I was good enough to be scouted anyway, but at the time? It felt like my whole world was falling apart.” Josh says, glancing up at him, and Tyler inclines his head a little.

“Sounds rough,” He says, watching Josh carefully over the rim of his tea. Josh nods. 

“It was. I think I spent a whole month drinking and- going out, sleeping with whatever guy or girl hit on me. I was a wreck.” Josh admits, “And then my captain dragged my ass to practice one night and told to get my shit together or I was off the team. He made me run drills until I couldn’t even see straight.” Josh says and then shrugs, “After that, things got better, but man, that burning anger out on the ice? I  _ remember _ that.” He says

Tyler leans back in his seat, sipping his tea as he looks at Josh. Josh waits a few beats before he gives Tyler a wry smile. “Come on, I told you mine. You tell me yours.” 

Tyler lifts his chin and puts his cup in his lap. “It’s not much of a story,” He tells Josh, looking away. 

“Tell me anyway?” Josh asks lightly, smiling at him when Tyler looks over again.

Tyler bites his lip and shakes his head a little. “It’s just your standard injured athlete story. Nothing special.” He says, but Josh looks at him expectantly, sipping his drink. Tyler brings his legs up and folds them underneath himself. He closes his eyes.

“I broke my leg when I was 19.” Tyler says, opening his eyes to look at Josh again, “I was on track to go to the Junior World’s, was starting to seriously think about Olympics, and then landed a jump wrong during practice.” Tyler says. It would sound almost offhanded or casual if there wasn’t so much pain in his voice. 

Josh’s eyes widen. “That’s devastating,” Josh says and Tyler picks at the rim of his cup.

“It was a long time ago,” He says softly, sounding far away, “The doctors said I tore up my knee so badly that I may never skate again. It wasn’t true, obviously, but sometimes I think back and just-” Tyler trails off, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Josh wishes he could reach over and touch him or give him a hug or  _ something.  _

“Well, your story  _ definitely _ wins,” Josh teases. It startles a soft laugh out of Tyler.

“I didn’t realize it was a competition,” Tyler says, looking up at Josh, “I could have made it a lot sadder,” He adds and Josh lets out a delighted laugh. It feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest. He’s missed this; the teasing and banter between them. Even if he has no chance with Tyler, he wasn’t lying earlier. He liked when they were becoming friends.

“So,” Josh says, sitting back, “did you just decide to run an ice rink after that?” He asks and Tyler shakes his head, still smiling a bit.

“No, I used to skate here when I was really little. The guy who owns this place heard from someone, my parents probably, that I’d be out of commission for a while and offered me a job. He liked me enough that, after a few years, he promoted me to Operator,” Tyler says, gesturing to his cluttered office, “The guy doesn’t even live here anymore. He retired last year to Florida with his wife and basically left me in charge.” Tyler explains and Josh lets out a low whistle. 

“That’s a lot,” He says and Tyler hums.

“It doesn’t help that there’s a real estate group trying to buy the property. The old guy will never sell.” He says, “He told me he doesn’t care how bad business gets, this was his whole life. There are too many memories in this place to just sell it to the highest bidder.” Tyler says, sounding fond, and Josh can see that the dark circles under Tyler’s eyes and endless paperwork scattered around the office are worth it to him. To have this place, a place that’s  _ his _ in spite of everything, it’s worth it.

“More work for you though,” Josh says lightly and then hesitates before adding, “What does your girlfriend think of all this?” He says, bracing slightly for whatever answer may come. Tyler just blinks at him owlishly.

“Girlfriend?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. Josh’s fingers dance on top of his cup. 

“Yeah, you’re dating that blonde coach, right?” He asks, heartbeat starting to pick up as Tyler frowns at him.

“Are you talking about Jenna?” Tyler asks finally, tilting his head. Josh can only nod. Tyler lets out a confused little laugh. “I’m not dating Jenna,” He says and Josh’s brain short circuits.

“Really?” Josh croaks out. “She mentioned you guys were partners,” Josh says, voice cracking, and he clears his throat.

“We used to be  _ skate _ partners.” Tyler says slowly, “I’m not dating anybody.” 

Josh cannot even form words to reply. It dawns on him that he never asked Jenna what _ kind _ of partners she had said when he hadn’t been paying attention. Debby’s right. He really  _ is _ dumbass.

He looks back at Tyler, who’s still looking slightly confused, but there’s also amusement in those dark brown eyes. Josh’s chest grows warm. He was able to do that. Just a few minutes ago Tyler was an angry mess out on the ice and now he’s sitting here, talking with Josh and smiling. And, fuck, there has never been a better time to be a dumbass.

“Tyler,” He bursts out and the man starts a little, looking at him sharply, “What I said earlier, about us becoming friends?” Josh says, “That’s not exactly true.” 

Tyler grimaces a little, for once not hiding behind a blank mask. He seems like he’s bracing himself, as if Josh is about to say it was all a trick. Or that he hates him now that he knows all about his past.

“I want to be your friend,” Josh says definitively and then takes a deep breath, “But I’d also- maybe like to be your boyfriend.” He says. 

Tyler’s eyes grow wide, jaw dropping a little as he stares at Josh. Josh shoots him an embarrassed smile, heart thudding painfully in his chest. “You don’t have to answer now, obviously, you’ve had a rough night and-” Josh starts to babble, but he’s cut off by Tyler’s lips crashing softly into his. 

He’s stunned for a moment before he kisses back gently, cupping his jaw in his hands and thumbing over his cheek. Kissing Tyler might be the best feeling in the world. It’s better than the first time back on the ice at the start of a season. It’s even better than doing a celly after a game-winning goal. It’s perfect.

Tyler pulls away after a minute, cheeks flushing pink and eyes bright. “Does this mean you’d like to have dinner sometime?” Tyler asks, panting a bit, “Because I’ve been meaning to ask you for a month now and then you just stopped talking to me. I thought I finally pissed you off.” He admits.

Josh gapes at him for a moment before he laughs, bright and happy, “I was working through some stuff,” He teases and then leans in again, “Tyler,” He says breathlessly, and the figure skater blinks at him expectantly. 

“I would  _ love _ to have dinner with you.” Josh says and kisses Tyler again.

**Epilogue**

_A Few Months Later_

“Oh, come on ref! That was slashing! You need glasses or something?” Debby shouts, gesturing angrily from where she’s standing. Tyler glances over to share a look with Jenna, but she’s too busy staring up at Debby with stars in her eyes. He raises an eyebrow and turns back to the game. It’s different watching hockey when it’s  _ your boyfriend _ getting checked into the glass. It’s nerve-racking to say the least, but Josh loves it and Tyler has to admit, it’s pretty fun to watch.

Debby sits back in her seat with a huff. “I can’t  _ believe _ they’re not going to call a penalty!” She says incredulously. 

“Maybe it’s because there’s only a couple minutes left in the last period?” Jenna offers, leaning across Tyler a little to smile at the her. Debby blinks, words seemingly dying on her lips.

“I- yeah, I guess,” Debby says softly, anger completely gone, as a blush rises on her cheeks. Tyler’s eyes dart between them. The two had gotten really close over the last couple of months and Tyler can’t wait to grill Jenna about it later.

Debby taps his shoulder and leans forward. “Josh is playing again,” She says and Tyler’s attention is instantly pulled back to the ice. He looks for the ‘21’ on the back of his jersey and spots his boyfriend skating in loops, following the puck closely with his other defensemen. Josh is  _ good  _ on the ice, a total natural at skating, and Tyler is always impressed with how fast he can get and how he can turn on a dime.

He glances up at the clock. There are only a couple minutes left in the tied, 2-2, game. Tyler looks back to the ice in time to see Josh ram an opposing player into the glass. “Yes!” He shouts as Debby whoops next to him. Tyler’s practically on the edge of his seat, watching as Josh’s team speeds up and down the ice.

Josh manages to get the puck to a forward and Tyler holds his breath as the guy rears back, shoots, and scores just as the clock runs out. Tyler bursts out of his seat, cheering with Debby and Jenna in the small crowd, as Josh goes to pile on the teammate who scored their winning goal. 

Tyler watches his boyfriend fondly for a moment, before Debby tugs on his sleeve. “Come on,” She says, gesturing towards the stairs and they follow her across the bleachers and out of the arena. Tyler has only been to a few of Josh’s real games- his boyfriend spends a lot of time on the road- but Debby always seems to know exactly where they can go to meet up with him. 

They’re standing in a dingy hallway, Debby and Jenna talking,  _ flirting _ , about something Tyler knows nothing about, when out of nowhere, Josh appears. He’s still in his jersey and pads and everything, but he grabs Tyler around the waist and picks him up, spinning happily. 

“We won!” Josh shouts and Tyler laughs, batting at his shoulders.

“Put me down!” He says, “You’re all gross and sweaty,” He complains, wrinkling his nose. Josh does as he’s told, but keeps a grip on Tyler, smiling at him brightly even as he pants. 

“You like it,” Josh teases breathlessly, leaning in and kissing Tyler quick and dirty. It sends sparks shooting down Tyler’s spine.

“Yeah, whatever,  _ Gretzky _ ,” Tyler teases back, “Go hit the showers.”

Josh leers at him and then taps Tyler's ass with his hockey stick, grinning like a fool. “Only if you join me.” He says. 

“Josh. Ew.” Debby says, “I’m right here, dumbass, keep it in your pants!” She says, making Jenna giggle. Josh just sticks out his tongue at her. 

Tyler rolls his eyes. “I’m not joining you in the shower when there are fifteen  _ other _ gross hockey players around,” He says and Josh turns to him, pouting.

“But we  _ won _ !” He complains, giving his boyfriend big, puppydog eyes. Tyler shoves his face away lightly, laughing as he does.

“And we can celebrate that,” Tyler says slowly, “ _ After _ you shower.” He states. Josh hums, looking his boyfriend up and down suggestively.

“Fine.” He says, darting in to peck Tyler on the lips. “But your cute ass better be here when I come back!” He shouts, taking off towards the locker room. Tyler watches him go, shaking his head in amusement. Things haven’t been perfect since they’ve gotten together. They have their own baggage. Josh is busy with games and practices and sometimes the distance is hard. Tyler’s knee still bothers him sometimes and he is still absolutely swamped with work, but Tyler has never been happier in his  _ life _ . 

And, for him, that is pretty damn  _ close _ to perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this lived up to expectations
> 
> i had so much fun writing this fic and i'm so happy people seem to like it! i might write more of this verse when i have time. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
